1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of fabricating the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have become more and more important as multimedia technology evolves. Accordingly, a variety of types of display devices such as LCD devices and organic light-emitting display (“OLED”) devices are widely used.
Among others, an LCD device is one of the most widely used types of flat display devices. An LCD device typically includes two substrates in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. In such an LCD device, voltage is applied to field generating electrodes to generate electric field across a liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light, to display an image.